A Fox's Poke Card
by Kamen Rider Decade Complete
Summary: During the fight with Sasuke, a rip opened up and sent Naruto to the world of pokemon, how will he survive as a Pokemon handler? pairing inside, Rated T and possible M
1. Chapter 1

Ignika Kanak: Heres the first chapter of A Fox's Pokecard a Naruto/Pokemon x-over. I may also use references and other things from other shows, anime/manga, cartoons, ect. I own nothing but the original ideas that pop into my head, bloodlines that I make, Oc's that I make, and Legendary Powers that I make. This was a requested story.

-Story start-

There was a fight going on at the Valley of the End between Sasuke and Naruto. Both were using their 'chakra gifts', Sasuke using the Curse Seal Mark and Naruto using Kyuubi's chakra. The fight had escalated to the point of exaustion and the two shinobi were charging up their final attacks. This match now depended on the Curse Seal Chidori or the Kyuubi Rasengan, both with the chaotic nature of the chakra they were using. Then the two former friends jumped towards eachother, one with the intent to kill and the other with the intent on bring the former friend back to Konoha.

Their jutsu collided and a shock wave of chakra was created from the two chaotic chakra mixing with eachother. Naruto's Rasengan was pushing back Sasuke's Chidori, but the two didn't know they were creating a rip in time and space. The rip appeared right above Naruto and continued to grow as Naruto pushed back the Chidori. Sasuke saw this rip and kicked Naruto in the chin towards it, thinking it will destroy the dead last of the academy.

Naruto never saw the kick coming until it was too late to stop it, he was to focused pushing the Chidori back. The kick caused Naruto to see the rip, his eye widening at the sight of it. 'What is that?' Naruto thought as he was being pulled in. Sasuke smirked as he landed on the ground hard enough to knock him out, but what Sasuke did wasn't what he thought. The rip showed an image of a forest and a lake, but Naruto was too entranced by the image to think of trying to escape the pull.

The rip closed after Naruto had disappeared from sight, leaving the unconsious Uchiha on the ground. Kakashi arrived 10 minutes later and saw the out cold uchiha, then picked him up with out thinking about the blond shinobi.

-With Naruto-

Naruto awoke in a familiar sewer and infront of a caged gate, this ment he was in is mind again. "Kyuubi, what do you want now? I have to get Sasuke back to Konoha for Sakura-chan." Naruto told Kyuubi. Kyuubi chuckled. **"You need not worry about the Uchiha anymore as we are being pulled into another world. Luckly for you, if felt the Hatake pick the brat up. This world were heading to is a world full of creatures called Pokemon, they can do technices that are similar to your flashy jutsu but don't need hand signs to do them. I'll create a bloodline for you that will allow you to do the same attacks and defenses as they can do, as well as possibly create a few new attacks to teach Pokemon. Before you ask why I'm helping you is because I don't want a weak container and this will make you grow stronger. On the plus side you'll understand what their saying."**

Naruto nodded as the information soaked in. "So will I ever return to Konoha?" Kyuubi shrugged it's shoulders and didn't know. **"Just learn every ability and attack these Pokemon can do" **Kyuubi told Naruto before blasting the blond ninja out of his own mind. Kyuubi chuckled. **"I might even let you use a power that will let you use the full potental of the Pokemon if it comes to it."**

-real world-

Naruto opened is eyes to see a yellow mouse like pokemon looking strait at him. "Wow already met a pokemon in this new world, and its a cute little mouse pokemon too." The mouse-like pokemon smiled as it rubbed the back of its head. _"Well, I guess my kind is. Who are you, but its not like you can understand me."_ The yellow pokemon said. Naruto smiled and said. "My name is Naruto and I can understand you. How I can is because of an ability I recently gained." The yellow pokemon backed away. _"You aren't going to use me in a talk show that you humans do to tell what a pokemon is thinking?"_ Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I wouldn't use pokemon like that. I would work with them as well as learn from them. I also have the ability to do your pokemon attacks, so will you help me learn." The yellow mouse nodded.

_"Sure, but I only know thunder shock, thunder wave, and quick attack. Also I'm a Pikachu if you don't know what I'm called."_ Pikachu said. Naruto smirked. "Can I give you a name if it's alright with you?" Pikachu nodded. "I give you the name Rai as that means lighting in my home world."

The newly named Rai jawdropped, this human was from another world. _"I've heard of legends about humans coming from another world but here you are saying you from another world. Oh and thanks for the name, what's your world like?"_ Rai asked. Naruto explained that his world was full of ninja that use jutsu with the energy called chakra. Rai wondered if chakra was similar to aura, what a Lucario and Riolu uses. Before they two could continue, a familiar red chakra enveloped around both Naruto and Rai, knocking them out.

-Konoha-

Konoha was celebrating the return of the Uchiha and the 'destruction' of Naruto. The shinobi was depressed as they lost a valuble shinobi because the damn civilian council wanted the Sharingan back. Sakura was mortified at the news she heard, she felt it was her fault that Naruto was 'killed'. Hinata took it the hardest as she loved Naruto and spent weeks locked up in her room. Tenten was going to miss the blond as she never thanked him for pulling the fate red wood out of Neji's ass. Ino was too busy pounding the crud out of other people for bad mouthing Naruto after what he did. Tsunade was by far the angeriest as she sent countless civilans to Ibiki for breaking the law. 'Naruto, I shouldn't have sent you to get the Uchiha.' Tsunade thought

She had tried to mark a grave for Naruto and place his name on the KIA stone, but the council wouldn't have that and overturned the thirds law about Naruto, letting his secret out to the village. The Naruto's generation and younger didn't hate Naruto like the older generation, the actually respect him more than before. The civilans that hated Naruto thought it was the demons brainwashing powers on the younger generation, tainting the childrens minds. Sadly it will be a long time before children would listen to their parents.

-Naruto's mindscape-

Naruto was back in his mind again and Rai was with him this time. _"Naruto, where are we?"_ Rai asked. Naruto knew this place all to well. "We're in my mind, and I have a felling a certain fox is involved in you being here." **"Correct boy, I have brought you here to make a deal with you. I leave most of my chakra in you to be free, only has a 'Pokemon' partner as I assume there are fox based pokemon."** Kyuubi said as he walked up to the bars of his cage. Rai was wide eyed. _"Holy Miltank, you have a mega sized Ninetails in your mind?"_

Naruto and Kyuubi blinked. "Ninetails? Thats a name of a pokemon that resembles Kyuubi?" Rai nodded and explained. _"Ninetails are fox pokemon that evolve from Vulpix, a six tailed fox pokemon, and are fire type users. Is this Kyuubi a fire type pokemon?"_ Kyuubi smirked, he was going to enjoy his deal. **"Normally I will be an all element user, but I don't want to raise too much suspicion so I'll be like your worlds fox pokemon and be a fire type. And Kit, I want you to be my successer as you yourself have atleast three tails world of chakra in you. I will leave behind seven tails of chakra which will give you ten, and make you sort of a Juubi if you choose to merge with the power. I can regenerate my power over time and maybe have heirs to my title with the ninetails of this world."** Naruto smiled and agreed to the deal. "As long as you don't cause too much trouble and work with me and Rai as a pokemon." Kyuubi none the less agreed as he wanted out now.

**"Kit, just peel the seal off and I'll be free. I'm just coming out with two tails worth of power, more than enough to survive and beat other pokemon."** Rai was just thrown out of the loop and didn't care anymore as he figure this weird stuff will happen to him more now. Naruto proceeded to pull the seal off and the cage doors opened up. Kyuubi carefully walked out of the cage, making sure theres no reprocussions of this action. After a few minutes, a large gust of wind blew the three out of the mindscape.

-Real world-

Naruto, Rai, and Kyuubi woke up and found out that Kyuubi was successfully free. "Okay now to find out where I am." _"Your in the Hoenn Region. From what I heard back in a place called Little Root town, theres a guy named Professer Birch. He might be able to help us." _Rai said. Naruto and Kyuubi thought this would be a start for their adventure and Rai led the way.

The walk there should only be an hour, maybe less. On the way, Naruto saw two man in a white coats being attacked by dog like pokemon. "Looks like those guys are in trouble, we better help them." Naruto said as he and Rai charged at the dog like pokemon. Rai hit them with a thundershock and Naruto gave a warning by example with a Rasengan smashing into the ground.

The two men saw Naruto's Rasengan and wondered how the blond did the attack. The dog like pokemon started running away after the warning made a crater in the ground. "Thanks for the help, I'm Professer Oak and this is my collige Professer Birch. Who are you and how did you do that attack?" Prof. Oak asked. He wore brown pants with a red shirt and white coat. His hair was grey and short.

The other man, Prof. Birch, came down from the tree and he was wearing brown shorts with a black shirt and a white lab coat like the older man, but was younger. The younger man agreed with the older one and wanted to know as well. "can we talk about this in privte, I don't want a whole lot of people to know about me yet." Naruto said as the two men agreed. "Come to my office, we can talk there. And the name's Naruto by the way." Prof. Birch said as he led the way.

-Prof. Birch's office-

Naruto, the Professers, Kyuubi, and Rai made it to the office and Naruto started to explain everything. "I came from an alternate world after a little mishap in a fight I was in. I'm a ninja of Konoha, which is a village full of ninja and civilans. The world I'm from has ninja all over the place and every ninja can do similar attacks to your pokemon. How we do it is and energy called chakra, a mixture of Physical and Spiritual energies. My attack, the Rasengan that you saw earlier, was made out of chakra." The professers were intreeged by this, it is not to often they would see a person from another world. They even were interested in Kyuubi as it had red fur while the pokemon version of him were white.

"Well I have had my fair share of strange phenominon, but this really takes the cake. There is an interesting phenominon about you Naruto, one I that I wish to know more. Oh and where is your red Ninetails?" Prof. Oak said/asked. Naruto pointed to Kyuubi putting together a few devices with some parts from new and old tecnology. **"Almost done, need to connect a few more wires and circuts."** Kyuubi said as he was being watched by Prof. Birch, whom was taking notes on the red fox.

"Intesting, a talking Ninetails with red fur. Quite the rare pokemon." Birch said. Kyuubi put down the tools and grabbed the devices with his tails. **"Kit, take these devices. This device is called the Poke Absorber, it works with the pokemon you caught and to increase their power and abilities. All you have to do is put the pokemon's pokeball on the specially designed dock and swipe a card in the slot."** Kyuubi said as he handed Naruto the small square device that was called the Poke Absorber.

'Intersting, the fox has created a device that is years ahead of our technology.' Oak thought. Kyuubi also handed Naruto a belt with a deck case on it and a sword with a slot down the side of it. **"This is your belt that holds all your cards, the deck case has a special seal on it that gives it an pocket dimesion to put the cards in, just think of what card you want. It also has every attack and pokemon in card form but you have to earn them so you won't be too powerful. This blade is called the Blay Gunner. It has three forms, gun mode, bow mode, and sword mode. The Blay Gunner is much similar to the Poke Absorber, but you do the attacks that can be done through the weapon. I know I gave you a bloodline that allows you to use pokemon attacks, but this way you can keep that on the down low. Also the Gun mode is not fatal, just hurts like a bitch, well to living beings at least."** Kyuubi explained.

Naruto understood and place the Poke Absorber on his left arm and the belt on with the Blay Gunner on the belt. "What a minute Naruto, you'll need to register to become a pokemon trainer. Here is a pokedex and some pokeballs to capture pokemon in." Oak said as he handed Naruto a red device and six small balls. Naruto pressed two of the pokeballs to make them expand and tossed them at Rai and Kyuubi.

Both of them were enveloped in a red light and the pokeballs landed on the ground wiggling. There was a ding heard and the two pokeball stopped wiggling. Naruto had caught Kyuubi and Rai and picked up their pokeballs. Naruto placed Kyuubi's poke ball on his belt and let Rai out. Rai jumped up on Naruto's shoulder and the two left after Oak and Birch gave Naruto a map, some food for him and his pokemon, a guide line on how to be a trainer, and a bag.

"Thanks, but is a trainer all I can be?" Naruto asked. Prof. Birch then started an explaination. "Well there are Pokemon Trainer, a common carrier the most people do but alot fail. Then there a Pokemon Breeders that take care and breed pokemon. Next theres Pokemon Coordinators that enter in contests by showing of the skill and beauty of the pokemon. Finally there are Pokemon Handlers, a uncommon carrier that is a combination of all three other carriers. They can handel more than six pokemon, but the are only allowed to use six offically in a pokemon battle."

Naruto smirked as the last carrier. "I think I'll be a pokemon handler, I'm great with animals, I pull of combos in style, and I'm great in combat and stratagey." Naruto said. Oak laughed at the blonds antics. "Very well, I set the Pokedex to have an ID for you to be a Pokemon Handler. It will be hard though, you'll have to battle to get money for food and essentals, and you'll have to make a blend of Pokeblocks and Pokefood to feed your pokemon." Oak explained.

-Later-

Naruto and Rai were heading to Petalburg City to earn their first badge. On the way they caught a Poochyana, the same dog like pokemon that attacked both Oak and Birch a few days ago. Naruto also started training Kyuubi, Rai, and Poochyana to become stronger. Kyuubi was working with Rai and Poochyana at their moves. Apperently Kyuubi can do Ember, Substitute, Flare Blitz, Quick Attack and more. Rai learned Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, and a few other moves and combos. Poochyana's attacks were howl, tackle, bite, and scary face.

Kyuubi also wanted Naruto to practice the Blay Gunner with the Poke Cards. Naruto made Shadow Clones of himself and started practiceing with the Blay Gunner. "Lets try this." Naruto said as he swiped a Poke Card through the slot on the Blay Gunner that was in gun mode. "Thunderbolt" The device said as Naruto aimed and fired a stream of lighting at his clones. The clones dodged the attack, though some were hit.

"Lets try a combo." Naruto held up two cards and switched the Blay Gunner to sword mode, then swiped the two cards. "Mega Kick, Aerial Ace." Naruto jumped into the air and positioned himself into a kick. "Sky Strike" The device said as Naruto's kick was about the hit one of his clones with great force. The clone then exploded and Naruto pulled out two more cards and swiped them in the swiping slot of the Blay Gunner in gun mode. "Ember, Barrage" Naruto aimed the gun at the clones and pulled the trigger. "Rapid Fire." The Blay Gunner said the combo name as a barrage of small fire balls were flying towards the clones. There were no surviving clones.

**"Alright Kit, that's enough for today. We should head to the Pokemon Center to rest and heal up."** Kyuubi said. Naruto had to agree with Kyuubi and returned the fox, Rai, and Poochyana to get to the Pokemon Center quickly and easier. "This should be cake." Naruto said to himself, jumping through trees.

Naruto arrived at the Poke-Center(I'm calling it that from now on) in Petalburg City and dropped off his Pokeballs with Nurse Joy. "Thank you, I'll heal your Pokemon right away." Joy said as she took the Pokeballs with her into the back. Naruto took a seat and started to wait. After a while, he heard the doors open and Nurse Joy brought out his Pokeballs. "They're all better, try not to train too hard." Joy said, making Naruto nod. After Naruto left the Poke-Center, he walked towards the Gym to obtain his first badge. 'Alright the Petalburg Gym, my first gym battle.' Naruto said as he walked up the stairs to enter the gym and try to get if first badge. As Naruto walked into the room where the arena was, he notice a hole in the wall. 'Okay that is weird.'

"Oh hello there, I didn't hear you come in." A man said as he walked in with a woman about his age. "I'm Norman and I'm the gym leader here. Sorry for the mess as an incedent happened here earlier." Norman said. Naruto nodded. "Right, any way I'm hear for my first gym battle." Norman chuckled. "I had a trainer hear earlier that wanted to do the same thing, but this isn't the gym for your first badge, that would be Rustboro City. I'm the fifth gym." Norman explained. Naruto took out the Guide and read the gym leaders and sweat dropped. "Oh right, sorry for disturbing you." Naruto started leaving but Norman's wife said. "Why don't you stay to have a unofficial match with Norman, sort of as practice for your first gym battle."

Naruto and Norman seemed to like the idea and got on opposite ends of the battle field. Naruto called out Rai. "Rai, Lets go." Naruto said as Rai came out of his pokeball. The wife seemed surprised. "Woah, he has a pikachu too, just like Ash" The wife said. Naruto wondered if that was the name of the last trainer here. Norman smiled. "Well starting off with a Pikachu just like the Ash. Go Vigoroth." Norman brought out a Vigoroth, a monkey like pokemon.

Naruto took out the pokedex and recived the basic info about a Vigoroth, but nothing on the attacks. 'We this pokedex is as much help as a toy knife in a real fight' Naruto sarcasticly thought. Norman then commanded Vigoroth to use scratch on Rai. "Rai, dodge and use Thunderbolt." Rai nodded tried to dodge, but got hit with the scratch. _"Naruto, maybe now would be the best time to try out that Poke Absorber."_ "Right." Naruto agreed and placed the pokeball that once held Rai in the Poke Absorber. Norman saw this and was curious at to what the blond was planning.

"Rai, the next time he attacks, grab on to his arm." Naruto said. Norman commanded Vigoroth to use scratch again. Rai jumped up and grabbed the arm, and was about to use Thunderbolt. Naruto quickly swiped a card through the slot, causing the device to speak. "Electric Boost." The device said as Rai felt a charge of energy and used Thunderbolt on Vigoroth, shocking it severly. Vigoroth was stunned and had some static electricity flying around him. Norman was shocked at the how strong that Thunderbolt was.

"Is that device some kind of new way to strenghten a trainers pokemon?" Norman asked. Naruto lifted up is left arm and started explaining. "This device was created by Kyuubi to strenghten my pokemon in a tight pinch and this is the first time I used it. Sorry for stunning you Vigoroth but I never expected the Poke Absorber to be that powerful." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thats alright, and who's Kyuubi?" Norman asked. Naruto chuckled. "You'll find out, Rai use Quick Attack." Rai then speed up and tackled the Vigoroth, knocking it out cold. The wife was stunned that the blond was able to do something that the last trainer couldn't do.

Norman called back the Vigoroth and sent out Slakoth, the first form of Vigoroth. Naruto called back Rai and send out the Poochyana he named Kiba, after the dog boy he knows. "Kiba, use Tackle." Kiba sped towards the sloth, but some how missed. Naruto found out how it missed, because Slakoth was so slow it was able dodge attacks that was too fast to change. "Okay, maybe this could be harder than I thought." Naruto dryly said. "Slakoth, use Pound attack." Norman commanded as Slakoth swung its arm that hit Kiba hard. Kiba was sent flying to the wall, causing it to crack and become knocked out. "Damn, Kiba return." Naruto cursed as he found out how power Slakoth was. Naruto then called out Rai again. "Rai, your up."

_"Alright, time for some serious fighting."_ Rai said to Naruto. Naruto smirked and said. "Rai, use Iron Tail." Rai's tail started glowing and the mouse like pokemon spun forward to land a hit, but Slakoth also used Brick Break and the two attacks hit their targets and sent the two pokemon into the air, hitting the ceiling. Rai and Slakoth landed hard on the floor, both knocking each other out. Naruto and Norman called back their pokemon and were about to bring out their final pokemon.

"Go Slaking" Norman said as his large gorrila like pokemon appeared known as a Slaking. Naruto held up his final pokeball he currently had. "Go Kyuubi." The pokeball opened to let out Kyuubi. Everyon was stunned that Naruto called a ninetails that was red Kyuubi, the one who made the Poke Absorber. "How did a pokemon make a device like that?" Kyuubi smirked but kept quiet, Naruto smiled. "That is a secret that only I can tell a small circle of people."

Kyuubi started running towards the Slaking and fired a Flamethrower. Slaking dodged and and used Hammer Arm on Kyuubi's back. Kyuubi growled and wacked Slaking with its tails, sending alot of chakra in to it. Slaking was sent flying through the hole in the wall and landed in a tree. Naruto sweat dropped and said. "I guess I win." Norman nodded. "Yes, but how did that Ninetails knock out Slaking like it was nothing?"

Naruto started to explain. "Well I trained Kyuubi and my pokemon hard

The nine year old was shocked that the gym leader lost to a beginning trainer. Norman returned the Slaking to it's pokeball and walked up to Naruto. "That was an excelent match, I've never seen a red nine tails that was that strong. Where did you get it?" Norman asked. Naruto chuckled lightily.

"It just came to me one day and we've been together ever since, in fact he was my starter pokemon and Rai was my second starter pokemon when I helped out Professer Oak and Professer Birch from a bunch of Poochyana. And Kyuubi is not exactly an ordinary pokemon, not to mention smarter than most." Naruto explained. Norman nodded in understandment, as did his wife, Caroline. "I've never meet some one as skilled of a trainer as you.

Naruto chuckled. "I'm really a pokemon handler"

"Oh, that must be a hard carrier for you, taking care of alot of pokemon while on a journey is tough." Caroline said. Naruto nodded and continued. "That is right, but I have 'abilities' that helps me take care of that problem." Norman chuckled.

"Well my daughter could have gotten a few pointer from you, in fact she shouldn't be too far from the town right now if you hurry you might beable to catch up with her. Her name's May and you can find her easily by the way she dresses in mostly red. She's also traveling with a kid that has a Pikachu like you have and a boy who's her brother in green clothing. I want her to grow strong and I think you will be a great help, so what I'm asking is-" Norman was inturpeted by Naruto.

"You want me to find and help your daughter and son to grow." Naruto finished. Norman nodded, as did his wife. Naruto nodded and said. "Don't worry, I'll help her in whatever she need help in." Naruto then said his farwells to the family and ran off to find May and her traveling companion.

-back at Konoha-

Sasuke was fourious that he didn't unlock the Mangekiyou Sharingan, he had though he killed Naruto whom was sepposed to be his best friend. 'How did Itachi unlock the Mangekiyou Sharingan? I killed the stupid dobe, so why isn't my Sharingan in its most powerful level.' Sasuke thought. The Uchiha had also met with the civilian council and they are arranging the shinobi of the village to train Sasuke in all of their jutsu and arranged marrages, starting with Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Tenten.

'Doesn't matter, I'll breed a new type of Sharingan with Hinata and force all the clans to give me their jutsu.' Sasuke thought.

-With Tsunade-

Tsunade had called Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten to her office to discuss what the civilian council is trying to do to them. "What do you mean that the damn civilian side of the council is trying to over step their bounds?" Ino asked. Tsunade sighed. "The civilian council is trying to force the shinobi clans and other shinobi to give their jutsu. Not only that but they are trying to arrange marrages with you four to the damn Uchiha."

Sakura started to become saddend, ever since Sasuke's return, she felt her heart was empty when she heard of Naruto's 'death'. Hinata wanted to leave Konoha right away to search for Naruto as she felt in her heart that the blond shinobi was still alive. Tenten felt like carving the eyeballs out of the Uchiha's eyes and taking his croch off of him. Ino felt disgusted at the Uchiha for him getting of easy because of his bloodline was desired by the council.

Tsunade sighed. "I have no choice but to send you all to Suna with the Forbidden Scroll. We can't let Sasuke Uchiha have the secrets of Naruto's Father, the Fourth Hokage. The infromation is in this note and you shall go with Hanabi and Hana, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru will lead you to Suna and protect you all the way there." The girls were shocked that Naruto was the son of the Fouth Hokage.

"Now go before Sasuke comes for the scroll." Tsunade ordered as she gave the scroll to the girls and they left. 'Naruto, that neckless took you away like it did to Nawaki and Dan.' She saidly thought as her cursed neckless took away another one of her precious people.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was walking for hours on the path way. 'hmm, she must be a few miles ahead of me. I wonder if she's cute.' Naruto thought. as he continued and saw a beach, there he saw a two water pokemon playing in their natural element and a light pink cat like Pokemon. One was a Mudkip from what Naruto's Pokedex told him, the other was a Sinnoh Pokemon called Buizel, the last one is a legendary Pokemon called Mew. 'Strange, from what this says, they're sepposed to be near extinct and hiding. Maybe I can talk with them.' "Hey, do you mind if I can play with you."

The three pokemon turned to see a Naruto walking towards them. Mudkip though of him as a playful person, as did Mew, but the Buizel thought of Naruto as a possible threat.

_"Who are you? Are you a trainer come to take Mew for your own personal game?"_ Buizel demanded. Naruto shock his head. "Nope, I'm a Pokemon Handler and I like to bond with other pokemon instead using them as disposible toys." Naruto said as he started making a sand castle with Mew and Mudkip.

_"So you can understand us, how?"_ Mew asked. Naruto took out Kyuubi's Pokeball and let him loose. "Meet Kyuubi, the one that gave me that ability to talk with you Pokemon and a demon fox that looks like a red Ninetails." Naruto explained as Kyuubi was looking around at it's surroundings. **"Kit, why are we at the beach and why are you making a sand castle with two water pokemon and a...a MEW?"** Kyuubi asked as he was in shock of seeing a legendary pokemon in front of him.

Naruto smiled and explained that he was from another world and that he would help train them to their fullest potential. The three agreed and Naruto tossed three Pokeballs at the three pokemon as they were willing to work with him. The Pokeballs wiggled and dinged, signaling that the three were caught. Naruto brought all his pokemon out and started to make a list of what attacks they know so a regiment can be made.

-Later in Rustboro forest-

Naruto was walking through the forest with Kyuubi and Mew out**. "So kit, what are we going to catch**?" Kyuubi asked as they walked through the thick forest. Naruto answered. "If I read the guide right, the first gym uses Rock Type pokemon. So we need atleast a grass type pokemon as we have two water type pokemon, it would be best to have a grass type too." Naruto looked around to look for a grass pokemon. As they were looking for that type of Pokemon, Naruto saw a girl in a red shirt, black biker shorts, white skirt, and red bandana on her head. She had brown hair, and blue eyes. 'That must be May.' Naruto thought as he saw two boys with her. Naruto quickly and quietly returned Kyuubi and Mew so they could stay out of sight.

One, had black hair and wore a red hat, blue and white shirt, and blue jeans. 'Hmm, they must be traveling companions. The last boy had black hair, wearing a green shirt and dark green shorts. "I still haven't seen a pokemon yet." The boy in green said. "You can't look up at Pokemon anytime you want Max, it doesn't work like that." The taller boy said to the smaller one named Max. 'The other one must be Ash next to May.' Naruto thought.

May and Max were arguing about either to eat or look for pokemon. Kyuubi and Mew were laughing at the argument and Naruto decided to step in. "Hey, need any help?" Naruto aked. The group of three looked at Naruto. "Um hi, you are?" May asked. Naruto smirked. "I'm Naruto, and you must be May and Max." Naurto said. May and Max nodded.

"Your father asked me to join you on your journey. I'll explain after lunch." Naruto said.

-In Suna-

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Hanabi, Hana, Kiba, and Shikamaru arrived at Suna safely with the forbidden scroll and headed towards the Kazekage's office with Temari as an escort. Garra was upset that the Uchiha had killed his brother and almost broke the treaty with Konoha. "So, Garra will let us refuge here until Konoha cools down?" Sakura asked.

Temari nodded. "Yep, though he's still mad at the Uchiha for Naruto's death. I wouldn't blame him, Naruto helped Garra to become the way he is." Temari wanted to thank Naruto for changing Garra from a blood thirsty killer to a leader of a village, that's no easy feat.

Sakura was saddend even more, her heart felt emptier and emptier each time Naruto's 'death' was brought up. Ino tried to comfort Sakura, but it didn't work. Kiba tried to hit on Hinata, but Hinata turned down Kiba as she still loved Naruto. Tenten felt it was going to be along time before they head back to Konoha.

-Back with Naruto-

Naruto had made a pretty big lunch, one that could feed four people. May was happily eating, Ash was eating politely, and Max was eating slowly and was looking for any pokemon. "So, my dad sent you to help us grow?" May asked between bites. Naruto nodded. "Yes, he asked me to do so. Well, right after I beat him in a pokemon battle." Max started choking on the sandwich. May and Ash stopped eating and stared at Naruto. "You beat my dad? How?" Max asked.

Naruto smiled and answered. "I just trained hard and I also help a little with this." Naruto lifted up his left arm that had the Poke Absorber. Max looked at the strange and new device. "What is it?" Ash asked. Naruto started to explain. "This is the Poke Absorber, this device can empower a pokemon and it varies when I swipe a card in it." May blinked. "Wouldn't that be cheating?" 'Oh my god, he is so cute. I wonder if he has a girlfriend.' May asked and thought.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Not if there's no rule against it, this is a brand new device and I would rarely use it any way." Max asked if he could look at the device a little closer. "Sure, but please be careful, this is my only one and my friend would be mad at me if it broke." Max nodded as Naruto handed him the Poke Absorber.

"So what Pokemon did you capture?" Ash asked, anxious to see new pokemon. Naruto brought out six pokeballs. "Why don't I show you instead. Come on out, Rai, Kiba, Kyuubi, Mudkip, Buizel, Mew." The last name shocked the three travelers as a legendary pokemon came out. "H-how do you have a Mew?" Max asked as he just finished examining the Poke Absorber.

Naruto continued to explain. "I found it playing with Buizel and Mudkip, but I asked Mew if it wanted to join my team and Mew agreed, well as long as Mudkip and Buzel could join." The group of pokemon that belonged to Naruto nodded. May was cuddleing Mew because it was a cute pokemong. "It's so cute, I wish I could have one." May said, causing Ash, Max, and Naruto to sweatdrop. Mew laughed as he flew around May after she let it go.

"Wow so you got a full team faster than me, thats awesome." Ash said. Naruto chuckled. "Well, if I was a trainer, then yes it would be, but I'm a pokemon handler."

Max gaped and practily shouted. "Your a Pokemon Handler, that is so cool. I mean you can catch more than six pokemon and use them in contests." Naruto nodded. "Yeah, but keep me having a Mew on the DL. I don't want any one finding out because I have a legnedary pokemon. People would do anything to get Mew, even steal it."

"Just like Team Rocket would." Ash said. Naruto became confused. "Who's team Rocket?" Max explained. "Team Rocket is an organization that steals pokemon." Naruto scowled and thought they could be trouble in the future.

-end chapter-

Ignika Kanak: Finally done, the pairins are going to be, AshxRuni(OC), MaxXHanabi, BrockxHana, NarutoxMayxDawnxMistyxSakuraxInoxHinataxTentenxJessiexwho ever else I add.(Naruharem)

Ash: Wow, this is a first for you.

Ignika Kanak: What can I say, I'm creative.


	2. Chapter 2

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Yo, here to say that A Fox's Poke Card will be taken over by my fellow author, Kaijukage Master of the Uzuton. I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story, I kind of got a block on it. I might continue it some time in the future when I finish some of my other stories. Again, I am sorry.


End file.
